


A Stuttering Chat and A Flustered Adrien

by ladybuginette



Series: Adrichatting [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush, As We All Should, Crack-ish, Crushes, Crushing, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Love Confessions, M/M, Maribug implications, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Ships It, Marriage, The Author Regrets Nothing, author has no control sorry self ships are superior, because i couldnt control myself, kiss the bride, ladybug's pov, selfcest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: He had it so bad, and he wasn’t doing anything about it, it drove her mad!Not tonight though, tonight she was determined to get them together no matter what it cost her.Because Ladybug shipped, and when she shipped; Ladybug shipped hard.She clapped her hands together, pulling Chat out of his dreamland. “Okay, lover boy. We need to head to Adrien’s." She announced and took off before hearing his excited yet anxious yelp.--In which, Ladybug is trying to get Chat to confess to his crush during one of their usual nightly visits.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, Marinette/Ladybug - Relationship
Series: Adrichatting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Adrichat February 2021 Exchange





	A Stuttering Chat and A Flustered Adrien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trench/gifts).



> hi and welcome back to another Adrichat fic because its superior haha. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Hi trench! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was so fun to write and think about.

Ladybug rolled her eyes for the twenty fifth time this evening. Chat fidgeted nervously beside her like a housecat discovering the outside world for the first time in his life. His tail whipped back and forth rapidly, ears flat against his soft curls, and eyes too dilated that it would have scared her if she hadn’t known it was only her goofy partner. 

“Relax, Chat. Adrien doesn't bite cats!” She sighed, having moved on from her crush on Adrien after finding out what a perfect couple he and Chat would make. 

Really, she preferred them together, even if it meant giving up on her childhood crush. 

“You don't understand!” He yelled, raising his clawed hands into the air. “Whenever we go to his place, my brain freezes and my tongue gets tied and I feel my heart beat like crazy!”

Ladybug snorted. 

She did understand actually, a bit too much. She knew exactly how it felt to crush on Adrien Agreste. And seeing Chat Noir behaving like her old self, it fueled her mind to write more fanfictions about it! 

But that was another secret no one needed to know about. 

“Look, Adrien’s a cinnamon roll.” She said calmly, “If anything, you should just ask him out or something, you two would make a _ purrfect _ couple.” 

Not even noticing her pun, Chat’s expression went from sickeningly anxious to ridiculously dreamy in mere seconds. He was looking through her at the direction of Adrien’s house and sighing softly. 

He had it so bad, and he wasn’t doing anything about it, it drove her mad! 

Not tonight though, tonight she was  _ determined _ to get them together no matter what it cost her. 

She clapped her hands together, pulling Chat out of his dreamland. “Okay, lover boy. We need to head to Adrien’s before he thinks we’re not coming.” She announced and took off before hearing his excited yet anxious yelp. 

* * *

Ladybug rolled her eyes again. If someone were to ask her what was worse than Chat’s crush? Her answer would be Adrien’s. 

Not only Chat was a stuttering mess around Adrien, but Adrien’s face was redder than her suit whenever Chat accompanied her to her nightly meetings with the other goof. 

It was frustrating to see them so utterly in love and not shove them together. Neither of them got the other’s hint and she was getting impatient. 

Because Ladybug shipped, and when she shipped; Ladybug shipped  _ hard _ . 

After a rather awkward but purely wholesome greeting, she found it harder to contain her smile. The way Adrien gasped in ecstasy when he saw his kitty stepping into his room. The way they hugged a bit too tight to be _ just friends _ . The way Chat’s voice shuddered and trembled from happiness mixed with nervousness and  _ love _ . 

Later in the evening, the sounds of Ultimate Mega Strike filled the room. Chat and Adrien were playing together while she took a break to eat some expensive adrien agreste snacks. 

“Chat Noir!” Adrien let out a happy whine. She saw Chat’s ears perk up and smiled. “Ho-how are you so  _ perfect _ at this?” 

The match was over and Adrien was laid back and looking lovingly at Chat. 

Chat, who sat stiffly, chuckled, then pointed at himself. “Me? Please, look who’s talking! If I’m perfect at this, then that makes  _ you  _ _suppur_ perfect.” 

She rolled her eyes. Because she had to, it wasn’t physically or scientifically possible not to. 

Adrien flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, you are!” 

Chat shook his head. “No you! Mister Ultimate mega Strike _purrfect_!” He purred, wiggling his eyebrows at the red tomato Agreste. 

Adrien covered his blushing face and said. “No! You’re Mister…” He removed his hands from his face, Chat widening his eyes. “Mister Whiskers!” 

_ Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, god _ help Ladybug. 

And she thought  _ she _ was bad at flirting. 

These two were made for each other, she was certain. No one deserved or understood Adrien more than Chat did. And vice versa. No one would handle Chat’s puns or Adrien’s bad flirting techniques and they just fit so well together. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. 

She believed they were soulmates, they gave her hope. And as her mind was wandering to other places, places like a balcony above a bakery and the cutest girl she’s ever seen, she heard them flirt back and forth again. 

Adrien shrieked, excitedly. “You like passionfruit macarons too!?” 

Chat nodded aggressively which made Adrien’s smile widen even more. “Yes! I love them! I’d eat them every day if i could.” 

At that, Adrien’s smile wavered. _ Oh no _ . 

He sighed and flopped back to the couch, moving closely to Chat’s body who had a worried expression on his face. 

“Hey, you okay?” Chat asked, she didn’t think she’d ever seen him  _ this _ worried.  _ Ever _ . Not even during akuma battles. 

Adrien shook his head slowly, frowning. “I’m fine.”

He almost purred when Chat started playing with his hair, but he wasn’t the cat tonight. “I really want macarons but I can’t eat because of my diet.” He finally said.

Chat gasped, holding his crush’s cheeks between his hands, careful of claws. “Don't be sad!” He begged, reminding Ladybug of a child begging for candy. “I’ll get you some everyday! You don't have to worry about that.” 

And just like that, Adrien’s smile returned to his face, eyes shining and glimmering in joy. “Thank you.” 

She didn’t think she’d seen Adrien _ this _ happy before. And that was the trigger, Ladybug stood up, startling both of them and said. “Okay, you too.” 

They looked at her questionably. 

“Chat Noir?” She asked, expectantly. "Do you have something to tell Adrien?” She raised her brow. She knew Chat needed a push to confess, and if he didn't feel ready, he could just say something else. “No pressure.” She made sure to hide her eye twitch. 

Chat nodded helplessly, a strained smile and a shuddering breath. 

“Chat?” Adrien questioned, hopefully.

Chat removed his hands from Adrien’s face and laced their hands together, he looked into Adrien’s eyes and pursed his lips. “Adrien, I need to tell you something.” 

Adrien waited, admiration in his eyes. 

“Since the moment I met you, I’ve fallen in love with you.” Adrien gasped at Chat’s words. “It’s not a silly crush, or a temporary admiration. I  _ know  _ you’re the one for me. There’s this thing pulling me toward you and i can’t help but come back here everyday to see you.” 

“Chat...” Adrien whispered. 

“No, I need to tell you everything. I’ve completely and totally fallen for you, Adrien. Y-you understand me more than anyone else! You laugh at my lame jokes-“

“They’re not lame,” 

“-and you get the meaning of my words without even trying. You support me without knowing it. You’re always there whenever I need someone. Yo-you’re my other half, Adrien. I don't think I can ever live without you,  _ ever _ !” 

Just like Adrien, Ladybug wiped a tear. 

A wet laugh escaped Adrien’s mouth, tears of happiness straining his face for the first time in his _ life _ . 

  
  


“Oh kitty,” He said wholly, “I-I’ve always wanted to tell you the same words.” 

Chat laughed happily when Adrien threw his arms around him. He returned the hug so tightly but Adrien didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“I love you, Chat,” Adrien confessed. “I’m sure you’re my soulmate too.” 

Adrien was leaning in to kiss a  _ very  _ happy Chat, but Ladybug interrupted, she had something else in mind to make sure her ship lasted forever! 

“Wait!” She shouted. “Before the big kissy kiss.”

Chat and Adrien turned to her, Chat threw an angry glare. 

She stepped forward, throwing them an apologetic smile, and cleared her throat. “Adrien Agreste?” 

“Yes?” He whined. 

“Do you take Chat Noir as your husband?” She asked, formally. 

He grinned, and so did her partner. “ _ I do _ !” 

She, then, turned to Chat Noir. 

“Chat Noir? Do you-

  
  


“ _ Yes, I do!”  _ He interrupted her question too quickly because he was...well, Chat. 

She giggled. “Good! You may kiss the bride!” 

She was more than happy to leave. After all, all these events inspired her to fill out all these empty pages in her secret(™) diary. 

* * *

**_Bonus scene:_ **

As Ladybug was about to hop out of the window, Adrien called her. “Ladybug, wait!” 

She turned around with a confused frown. 

The two goofs had smirks plastered on their faces. 

_ Oh no, what now!?  _ She thought. 

Chat wiggled his brows and said, “I think you should totally ask Marinette out.” 

Ladybug flushed. 

Adrien grinned, giving his now-husband a knowing look. “Yes, go ahead and confess to her.” He winked. “A certain  _ mouse _ told me she likes you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, Maribug just happened, and we absolutely love it. Thank you ! 
> 
> (comments and kudos are appreciated!)


End file.
